It is known that a powered scissors type cutting action is an effective cutting action in the garment industry. However there have been a number of impediments to its optimum utilization. Quick wearing of the blades is one significant problem. Many powered cutters attempt to maintain the blades in perfect parallel planes, and the blades are typically of approximately the same thickness. According to the invention, an entirely different approach is taken, which will extend blade life, before replacement is necessary.
According to the present invention, the movable blade is made so that its thickness--or equivalent property leading to rigidity--is significantly greater than that of the stationary blade, so that the movable blade is not readily deflected out of plane, while a stationary blade is. The free end of the stationary blade--remote from the pivot axis for the movable blade--is mounted so that the free end thereof is deflected out of its normal plane, into the plane of movement of the movable blade. This deflection is accomplished either by a rigid element which engages the stationary blade and holds it in the desired position, or by an adjustment screw that engages the stationary blade adjacent its free end, and is movable in a dimension parallel to the pivotal axis of the movable blade.
Another significant problem that exists in the garment industry is tendinitis for human operators who work using scissors. Constant operation of a manual scissors causes significant adverse health effects in a number of people, making it highly desirable to substitute a powered scissor action cutter for the manual cutters. However, conventional prior art powered scissor cutters are two-three inches in diameter, and weigh two to three pounds, making them very unwieldy, so much so that many operators cannot effectively use them. Therefore, there is need for a powered scissors action cutter that is highly maneuverable, lightweight, and may be easily held in an operator's hand.
According to the present invention, a scissors action cutter is provided which achieves the above goals. The scissors action cutter according to the invention may be easily held in one hand by a female human operator and readily maneuvered, since the casing itself has a diameter of only about one inch (typically less than about one and one-half inches), and the cutter itself has a weight of less than about one pound, yet it is highly effective in performing a continuous cutting action.
According to the invention, a hand held powered readily maneuverable lightweight scissors action cutter is dimensioned and constructed to be held in a human hand and comprises the following components: An elongated casing, having a first end, and a second end opposite the first end in the dimension of elongation of the casing, and having a largest cross-sectional dimension of less than about one and one-half inches. A stationary cutting blade mounted on the casing and extending outwardly from the first end thereof, generally in the dimension of elongation, and having a free end most remote from the casing. A movable cutting blade having an actuating extension. Means for operatively mounting the movable cutting blade to the casing, and for movable movement about an axis generally perpendicular to the dimension of elongation of the casing, and for movement with respect to the stationary blade so that a scissors like cutting action is provided thereby. Powered means mounted within the casing, and having an actuating element thereof in operative engagement with the movable blade actuating extension. And, actuator means mounted on the casing engagable by a human hand, and mounted in association with the powered means so that movement of the actuator means into an actuating position effects movable movement of the movable blade to effect cutting action as long as the actuator means is maintained in an actuating position.
The powered means within the casing of the hand held cutter according to the invention is a pneumatic actuator which effects powered cutting action of the blades as long as the actuating element (typically a lever extending on top of the casing) is depressed. The pneumatic actuator per se is disclosed in the parent application Ser. No. 07/701,075 (particularly FIGS. 11 and 12 thereof). More particularly, the pneumatic actuator comprises: A body defining an interior cylindrical bore, having means defining an opening therein for introduction of gas under pressure. A piston, including the reciprocal shaft, and a piston face which is engaged by gas under pressure, the piston mounted in the cylinder for reciprocal movement therein. Means defining an opening in the piston face, including an interior bore parallel to the cylindrical bore. A stationary rod extending from the body into the piston interior bore. An O-ring having an outside diameter, and compressibility, such that the O-ring can sealingly engage the piston interior bore and prevent gas from passing therepast. Means for mounting the O-ring with respect to the piston so that O-ring moves with the piston, providing a gas-tight seal preventing gas from the cylindrical bore opening passing into the piston interior bore, a first distance, and after the O-ring and piston have moved together the first distance the piston continues to move while the O-ring does not so that there is relative movement therebetween and the seal between the O-ring and the piston interior bore is broken, and gas from the cylindrical bore opening may freely pass into the piston interior bore. And, vent means for venting gas passing into the piston interior bore. The means for mounting the O-ring comprises a rod fixed with respect to the body and extending into the piston interior bore substantially parallel to the cylindrical bore.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide effective scissors action powered cutters. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.